


Training with Cass

by mielipieli



Series: The Inexplicable Events of Mount Justice [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cass can beat you up, Cass is amazing, Gen, batfam, the team is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Cass joins the team during a training session. They don't really know what to expect.





	Training with Cass

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I was busy with uni. But I'm probably going to post another work either today or tomorrow and I have something else I just need to find a good ending to. 
> 
> Also: not technically mount justice

The training room was buzzing with excitement. Today was Nightwing’s monthly training session with the team. About a year after he had left the team, Nightwing had joined the Justice League and because Bart had literally begged him, he had agreed to train with them a few times. A few times had turned into a monthly thing and because he had no real responsibility for them, he tried to make the training sessions as fun as possible.

Of course it was important to him that he taught them something as well but he could do that in a fun way. One time they had played paintball, another dodgeball, and sometimes he just taught them a really cool move. No matter what it was the team always enjoyed these sessions. So everyone was waiting anxiously. 

When Nightwing finally came, he had a girl with him. She was dressed in a head to toe black suit with a yellow outline of a bat on her chest. Her combat boots were flat and as black as the rest of her suit. She also had a cape that went down to her ankles and the typical bat ears on her cowl. Where her mouth should be, the mask had a yellow stitch. 

“Hello, guys! This is Batgirl. You might have heard about her either from Robin or just general rumours. I asked her to come with me today so she could meet all of you. Don’t take it personally if she doesn’t talk. She’s still learning.”

Batgirl stood next to Nightwing and seemed to study the people in the room. It was terrifying.

“Hey, Batgirl”, Robin said with a grin and she responded with an excited wave. 

It made her seem much less scary. Her entire posture relaxed. No one had noticed it before but she had been ready to jump anyone coming to close to her. Nightwing tried to suppress a smile.

He cleared his throat: “Alright, we’re going to start with a light spar. Partner up, everyone!” A few looks were exchanged and within a few seconds everyone had a partner. “Great! That leaves Batgirl and me.” Robin giggled. “If one person lands on the floor, the other gets a point. First person to get three points wins. Ready, set, go.”

Everyone started. Within five seconds there was a loud bang from Nightwing’s direction. The whole team stopped and turned to him. Nightwing jumped up from the floor with a wide grin. 

“Nice one! You’ve gotta show me how to do that!”

He didn’t seem particularly concerned about the whole team staring at Batgirl in shock. Instead he threw a punch, which Batgirl dodged without any effort. He barely dodged her kick. He went in to throw her and instead landed flat on his back. No one was really sure how that had happened. 

There was a giggle coming from Batgirl as she held out her hand for Nightwing. He was still grinning. This time Batgirl attacked first with a swipe for Nightwing’s legs. He flipped over her and went for a punch but instead she just threw him to the ground. 

Nightwing seemed slightly disoriented for a moment but rolled to his feet to hug her. “It’s so much fun to get my ass kicked by you”, he said relatively quietly. 

Batgirl laughed warmly and hugged him back. 

“Alright, guys! Who wants to go next?”

Everyone took a step back. Nightwing laughed like the maniac he was.


End file.
